The electronic mirror device in which a vehicle-mounted camera and a display are combined is recently put into practical use. The electronic mirror device is expected as a substitute for a rearview mirror (including a vehicle interior rearview mirror such as a windshield rearview mirror and a vehicle exterior rearview mirror such as a side mirror (door mirror)). An image of a surrounding of a vehicle, which is captured by the vehicle-mounted camera, is displayed on the display in the vehicle-mounted display device such as the electronic mirror device.
What is called color fogging is generated in the captured image by an influence of a light source or the like. White balance adjustment is performed in order to correct the color fogging. The white balance adjustment is usually performed so that, assuming that the vehicle is traveling outside, the color fogging is eliminated under sunlight. When the vehicle is traveling outside, the captured image having the natural hue is obtained by the white balance adjustment.
In the case that parking support is performed using an overhead image obtained by combining a plurality of captured images of a surrounding of the vehicle, part of the captured images may have a different hue due to a break lamp or direction indicator being turned on. For this reason, there has been proposed hue stabilization performed by luminance correction of the captured image (For example, see PTLs 1, 2).